


You deserve to be happy too

by pizzz_10



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asexual Jughead, Bisexual Archie, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by whorecruxes jarchie fanfic, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, grundy bashing, protective jughead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: Jughead thought he knew everything about Archie. apparently he doesn't, he found something new about his friend.





	You deserve to be happy too

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by whorecruxes story to write this. You guys need to check out her jarchie fic it's really good.

Jughead has been Archie's best friend for years and he thought he would know everything about him.

But apparently he learned something new about the red head.

He noticed that Archie is always willing to put the happiness of others first before his. Jughead can't really remember the last time that Archie has put his happiness first, he's just willing to help anyone with almost anything.

 

Archie wanted to feel useful, he seeks validation from almost everybody. 

This week he's been helping a lot of people. He helped Betty organize news articles she was planning out publishing, he stayed after school to help inflate some footballs.

Even stopped to help Cheryl carry some shopping bags into her house. Archie practically carried all of them, while Cheryl carried one.

Right now jughead was sitting with the red head and the rest of the gang at lunch in school.

"Hey guys guess what?" Veronica said excitingly. 

"They're shutting this school down." Jughead asked. Veronica rolled her eyes. "No emo king, me and Veronica are you going on a date, My mom got us reservations for a good restaurant."

"Cool, I'm very happy for you guys." Archie says with a smile. Veronica grins and kisses Betty on the cheek, making the blonde blush and gave a shy smile.

"Yeah, I hope you guys have a good time." 

"So Archie have you found anyone new yet?" Archie bite his lip and looked down a little. "No not really, I'm not going to be dating for a while."

Just then Cheryl came to the table with her tray. "All right peasants, move over." Jughead rolled his eyes, "hello to you too Cheryl." Veronica moved over, letting her sit down. "So what's going on with you guys?"

"Betty and Veronica are going on a date." Kevin said. 

"Hm, I always knew you two had a thing for Each other." Cheryl looks down at her tray and scoffs. "I would eat the food here, if it weren't so...burnt." She had a slice of pizza, but the cheese looked too brown for her taste. So Archie pushes his tray over to her.

"You can have mine. I'm not that hungry anyway." Jughead was about to protest at this but Cheryl spoke before he could.

"Archie you're such a gentleman, but no thank you, daddy is going get me something to eat after school anyway." Archie shrugs and pushes it over to jughead. "You can have it then jug." Jughead didn't want to take it, but he did anyway just to make the red head happy.

"Thank you Archie."

"You're welcome." He says with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few weeks, Archie started doing something he rarely did.

He started coming home late. Jughead and his father always asked where he was and his answer would be he was hanging out with his friends. 

Fred thought it was a little strange, but he shrugged it off and just told Archie to get home before ten. But for some reason jughead didn't believe he was just hanging out with friends.

Archie didn't have too many friends outside jughead, Betty and Veronica. So there must be something else going on.

And whatever it is, it's starting to have an affect on his friend. He seemed to get more angry when he couldn't get something done right. 

Sometime this week, he tried making dinner for him and Jughead since Fred was working late. 

Fred offered them money to get a pizza, but Archie told him he can just save money by letting him take care of dinner. he tried to make burgers, but it didn't turn out good. They burned. Archie looked absolutely crushed, almost like he wanted to cry a little. he kept apologizing to jughead even though he said he wasn't mad. 

But Archie was still upset at himself. jughead knows that Archie must of been thinking he can't do anything right, not even make a simple dinner. Archie doesn't really think highly of himself.

so for him to mess up something simple as dinner, it makes him feel useless. 

one night jughead finally got an idea what Archie might be doing on late nights. It was a friday night and Fred was working late again. jughead was in Archie's room playing video games. he played until he wanted to take a break from it.

when he was turning it off somewhere around 12:30 he heard the front door open downstairs. He went out the room and creep downstairs to see who came inside. It was Archie and someone was coming in after him. It some guy with blonde hair 

Archie stumbled a little bit, but the other guy caught him before he could fall. He must of been drunk. 

Archie giggled a little bit and whispered something in the guy's ear. The other chuckles at whatever Archie said and did something completely unexpected. 

He kissed him. Jughead eyes went wide a little. Then he hears the other speak after he's done kissing Archie.

"Wanna be good for me, huh? Wanna be a good boy and suck me off?" Jughead heard the red head moan and saw him nod.

"Come on let's take this living room, I want you on your knees for me, like a good slut." Archie nodded and hurried towards the living room with the blonde following him.

When they got to the living room jughead heard more talking. "Come on, down on the ground and make sure you do it right this time, do you understand?"

Jughead heard the faint sound of a whimper. Jughead quietly went back upstairs, into the room and shut the door. 

In the morning jughead found Archie on the sofa, asleep. His pants were unbuckled and his hair was ruffled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This went on for a couple of more weeks. Every Night that his father was working late, Archie would come back to the house with some different type of guy and or girl, they would have some type of sex in the living room.

Soon the rest was noticing something was going on. One time at lunch the girls asked about a mark on his neck. 

When they realized it was a hickey, they asked if he was seeing someone again and who were they.

But Archie would always deny it.

As this went on more and more, Jughead couldn't really take it anymore. All these people that Archie is bringing home made him upset and honestly a little jealous, also a little sad.

Archie wants so much validation, that's he willing to seek it sexually through people that don't really care about him.

One night Jughead had enough.

 

It was a another Friday night, 12:45. Fred wasn't home yet. Jughead was in the room, hearing Archie and his latest hookup in the living room. 

It was another guy. Jughead tried to ignore it, but it was hard to. Jughead opened the door and went down stairs. 

He could hear the sounds of heavy breathes and whimpering from Archie and grunts from the other guy.

Then he heard chocking and coughing. 

"Can't you suck properly? What was the point of offering me a blow job when you can't even give one." The guy says.

"I'm sorry, I can do better, I promise." Archie says, he sounds like he's on the brink of tears.

The next thing he hears was unexpected. It was slap. "So fucking useless." He hears the dude mumble. Archie then let out a small sob. 

At that Jughead started seeing red. He was pissed. He marched into the living room and grabbed the guy by his shirt, pulling him away from Archie who was on the floor on his knees.

Jughead threw him on the ground and got on top of him. "What the fuck-" Jughead cut him off by punching him in the face over and over again. 

"Jughead, Stop!"

But he didn't, he kept punching until the guy's nose, eye socket and forehead were bleeding. He stopped punching and banged his head hard to the floor for good measure. He then leaned his head down and whispered in his ear.

"Get out." 

The man cursed and pushed Jughead off of him. He zipped up his pants and quickly went to the door and got out.

Before Jughead could get up,  Archie tackled him. "WHAT THE HELL JUGHEAD!" They both wrestled until Jughead had him pinned down. 

"Archie calm down, you need to calm-"

"No! You-"

"Calm down now." Jughead says firmly. Archie started kicking. "No, No....why?" 

"Because he shouldn't have you, none of those people should." 

Archie stopped kicking and laid still. Jughead hesitated before leaning his head down. "No more bringing people over, understand?"

"But-"

"Archie, no more." He says firmly. Now he doesn't expect Archie to listen and do this for him. He's probably going to do the same thing over again the next time Fred's not here. 

Archie bites his lip and nods. "Can you please let me go." Jughead nodded and let the other boy get up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To Jughead's surprise the next few weeks Archie stopped coming home so late and stopped bringing random strangers to the house.

They didn't talk about what happened, they never brought it up. Both of them wanted to try forget what happened.

But Archie still seemed off. After that whole ordeal, Archie started doing almost everything Jughead suggested and was closer to him more then usual.

He almost didn't do anything without some kind of approval from Jughead. One time they were at pop's and Jughead tested something. 

He suggested to Archie instead of getting his usual, he should get something different like the BLT and a strawberry shake.

Archie got Exactly what he said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today Jughead was heading home from the library, he had a report he needed to finish up, so couldn't walk with Archie this afternoon.

When he got to the house the door was unlocked, Fred didn't give Jughead a key yet, so they would keep the door unlock for him.

When he stepped inside, he put down his bag and headed into the living room. He flopped down on the sofa.

He was going to turn on the TV and relax, but he heard something that made him pause.

He heard a heavy moan coming from upstairs. Jughead sighs and gets up. He can't believe Archie would bring someone home to have sex with in the middle of the day.

He headed upstairs and went towards the room. The door was cracked opened. His curiosity got the better of him, so he peeked inside.

He was expecting another guy or girl, but there was no one. It was just Archie on the bed, stuffing his fingers inside himself. He was on his belly, one hand was spreading his ass open and the other had two fingers pumping in and out of his hole.

He was quivering with moans and whimpers. "J-Juggie."

Jughead eyes went wide for a moment. Archie just said his name, he said it in such a needy voice.

Now Jughead wasn't exactly turned on, but he did like that Archie wanted pleasure from him.

He stood there for a few minutes before making his presents know, by opening the door. It creaked a little bit making Archie turn around.

He panicked and quickly pulled the sheets over him. "Jughead!" 

The other boy calmly walked towards the bed and sat down on it.  "Archie, how long have you've thinking about me like this?" Archie buried his head into the pillow 

"Jug-"

"Tell me the truth."

"Jughead I'm sorry I just-" Jughead put a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it soothingly, witch calmed the other boy down a little. "Archie I'm not mad. I just wanna know, okay?"

"Um...a f-few weeks."

"Weeks?" Jughead asked raising a brow.

"Months, it's been m-months." Jughead sighs and moves his hand to stroke Archie's hair a little. "Archie you've been acting....like you want to please everyone, more then usual. And all those people you brought to the house, why are you doing all of this?"

"I-I don't know, I like it w-when-" Archie cut himself off with a sob, tears were now welling up in his eyes. "I'm j-just trying to...."

"To what Archie?"

"Ms.grundy.....She made f-feel like I was special, I just want that b-back. I-I've never felt useless to her, I just that feeling b-back." He was now crying into the pillow.

Jughead felt his heart dropped. His friend wants something that Miss grundy tricked him into giving. 

Miss grundy should have never gotten away with what she did, she deserves more then prison. If Jughead had the chance, he strangle her. He wouldn't care if he went to prison, that bitch did something so unforgivable.

"Archie what she gave you wasn't real, she only did it for her own enjoyment. She didn't care about you." But that only made Archie cry harder. 

"I-I know and I-It hurts." 

"Archie. Archie." Jughead pulled the covers off of him and gently pulled him up and hugged him. "Archie, it's okay. It's okay. She won't ever hurt you."

Archie continued to cry for a few more minutes, soon his crying turned into soft sobs and then little hiccups. 

"I-I'm s-sorry Juggie." Jughead sighs and gently pushes him down. "Archie I can give you what you want, not all of it, but some of it. If you let me." 

"I thought you w-weren't into-"

"I'm not, but I wouldn't mind making you feel good. You always try to make others feel good, but you never did it for yourself, I think you deserve something good too."

Archie hesitates before nodding. Jughead smiles and strokes his hair again. "Spread your legs Arch." He says softly. Archie nods and obediently does what he says. 

Jughead takes each leg and pushes them up. "Where's the lube sweetheart?" Archie blushes and mumbles than its beside the bed. Jughead reaches down and grabs the lube. 

He opens it and squirts lube on his hand, putting it down, he rubs his hands together making sure they were wet enough.

"Ready?" 

Archie bites his lip and nods. Jughead reaches between his legs and rubs his rim, making the red head moan. Jughead grins and pushes his finger in.

Archie gasps and pushes against jug's finger. The other boy pumps it in and out. He twists them before adding a second finger. "Do you feel good Archie?"

"Y-yes."

"That's good, you deserve to feel good sweetheart." Jughead hooks his fingers, tugging on the rim. Archie whimpers and reaches for the pillow. He grabs it and tries to hide his face out of embarrassment, but Jughead Coax it out of his grasp. "No, wanna see your face love, wanna see you flush and pretty." 

He digs his fingers deeper, finding the prostate. He touches it once and Archie gasp, then whispers something.

"What's that Archie?"

"M-More. Please juggie."

Jughead nods and adds one more finger. He strokes his prostrate a couple of times before bringing his fingers up to the tips, only to plunge them back in. 

He scissors and uses a thumb from the other hand to rub the rim, witch was beginning to look sore and swollen. "Archie I want you to touch yourself and try to come."

"But I wanna-fuck!" Jughead poked his prostate again. "You wanna what baby?"

"I w-w-wanna come from your fingers."

"Maybe another time, so for now stroke yourself. Be a good boy and touch yourself till you come." Archie nods and eagerly grabs his cock. 

"You're such a good boy, you're so sweet, loving , loyal. God you deserve to be happy arch." Archie sobs at his words and rubs his cock faster. 

Jughead rubs his walls, then takes his fingers out. "Come for me Archie, let go."

Archie squeezes his cock and gives a short scream. He comes, getting semen on his chest. After that he's gasping, his eyes are wide from the intense pleasure. "How do you feel arch?"

"G-Good."

"Archie?"

"Hm?"

"I can give you what you want when you need it, I can take care of you. Would you like that?"

Archie nods. "Jughead?"

"Yes?"

"On days when I don't know how to deal with myself, can you....I want you to help me, take control."

"You mean like a dominant?"

"Y-yeah. If it's too weird for you, I understand." Jughead strokes his hair and bends down to kiss his cheek. "No, I can do that, it just won't be too sexual, is that okay?"

"Y-yeah that's okay."

"Good. First order for you is to get some sleep while I go out to pop's and get us something." Archie smiles and rolls on his belly. He then pulls the covers over himself.

"Jughead?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." 

Finally Archie gets what he's been seeking for.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some comments if you could, tell me what you think


End file.
